Middle Earth queen from Forks
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Bella's life changes when she meets a mysterious ranger.(No Cullens)(James and Victoria are vampires of Middle Earth not Forks)(Takes place after Return of the King)
Bella woke up ready for her first day of senior year but also nervous. She got dressed and went downstairs where Charlie was already eating toast she decided to skip it and started heading to the door.

Charlie: No breakfast?

Bella: Not hungry

Charlie: Senior year, your almost an adult. We don't need to have the talk do we?

Bella: Dad I'm not having the sex talk with you

She left

Folks high school after school

Jessica, Angela, and Bella walked out. Bella noticed a hot guy smoking a pipe.

Bella: Who's that

Jessica: That's Aragorn Elessar, he comes here a lot, he always picks up the Hobbits Frodo, Sam, Pipin, and Merry.

Bella: I heard about them, aren't they from another land?

Angela: Or another world, It's called Middle Earth

A boy: All the Middle Earth people are freaks!(Walked by them)

Mike: Fuck off dickhead!(Walked over with Eric)

Eric: Get lost bigot!

Eric: Hey babe

Him and Angela kissed.

Mike: Hey beautiful

Him and Jessica kissed.

Bella: Who was that guy?

Jessica: Adam Morgan, new foreign exchange student from France.

Angela: Gay exchange student except he's not fabulous one bit.

They saw Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pipin walked over to Aragorn and hugged him. Aragorn noticed Bella as her hair was flying in the wind and thought she was absolutely beautiful him and the Hobbits took off into the woods.

La Push Beach(Bella is playing tag with the Hobbits)

Bella: Hey(Pipin and Merry tackled her)

Aragorn laughed

Sam: Your right she's pretty(Walked up to him)

Bella started laughing Aragorn got up.

Aragorn: Okay you two get off of her(helped her up)

Aragorn: So Bella I know you're curious about Middle Earth and I'm willing to show you.

Bella: You trust me that much?

Aragorn: Yes, there's something about you. Follow us

Her, Aragorn, and the Hobbits went into the woods. They got to a tree and Aragorn touched it then they all appeared in a field in Middle Earth.

Bella: Oh my god, this is beautiful, but what part of Middle Earth are we?

Aragorn: In a field not far from Minith Terith, my kingdom

Bella: You're a king?

Aragorn: Yes fair lady I am, follow me(Took her hand)

They all made their way to Minith Terith and went inside the castle.

Bella: This is amazing(Can't help feeling joy)

Bella: Thank you!(Jumped into his arms)

She realized what she did.

Bella: Sorry

But before she could step away Aragorn grabbed her face. They made out.

Aragorn: I know this is sudden but I need you, I love you! Will you marry me?(Went on his knees and took her hands)

Bella: Yes(Jumped into his arms, they kissed again)

Aragorn: You'll have to leave you're Earth life behind and become queen of Minth Terith

Bella: Absolutely(They went back to kissing)

Aragorn: We'll have to come up with some kind of story so people think you're dead so people don't keep looking for you

Bella: You got it(They went back to kissing)

Faramir: Okay you two break it up(Laughed)

Bella laughed

The next day the same field they landed in, Bella and Aragorn's wedding

Bella started walking towards Aragorn he was memorized about how breath taking she looked. They joined hands.

Eomer: Do you Bella Swan take this man to be your husband?

Bella: I do

Eomer: Do you Aragorn Elessar take Bella Swan to be your wife?

Aragorn: I do

Eomer: You may kiss the bride

They made out

Aragorn: I love you

Bella: I love you

They kissed again

In Minith Terith Aragorns and Bella's bedroom(Their in bed together naked)

Bella: You're way too hot to not had a true love before me

Aragorn: I did, a beautiful elf women named Arwen. Me and the Hobbits had a quest to destroy an evil ring when our quest was over we were going to get married but she wanted to take care of some business in her kingdom first. But an evil vampire named James and his army destroyed all of Rivendell and everyone in it. Including Arwen and her father Lord Elrond.

Bella: That's horrible

Aragorn: I thought I never was going to find love again. Then you came along(Rubbing her cheek)

They kissed, there was a knock on the door.

Aragorn: Wait a minute

He and Bella quickly got on their robes and tied them.

Aragorn: Okay come on in

Legoles: Sorry to disturb you guys

Bella: Your fine(Sat on the bed)

Legoles: I did what you asked my friend now all of Earth thinks Bella's dead. But I brought terrible news.

Aragorn: What is it my friend

Legoles: James the vampire is now after you he wants to meet in the field in front of Minth Terith and battle he's on his way now. He also heard about Bella and he wants her to marry him instead and turn her.

Aragorn: Get our army and all our friends ready now! And go get Eomer so he can teach Bella how to fight! Her staying out of the battle is not an option I'm not going to keep her locked up like some weak child! Just like Eowyn she is a women not a object!

Legoles: As you wish

He left the room

In the field(Everyone is ready for battle)

The vampires came Bella removed her hood.

Aragorn: Now!(Yelled)

Both armies charged at each other the battle lasted an hour and Aragorn and them were winning. As Bella drove her sword through James's sister Victoria's neck she saw James push Aragorn off the cliff.

Bella: No(Screamed)

Bella sent an arrow into his head killing the whole army. Frodo held Bella as she cried.

Faramir: My lady we promise to follow you until the end of time. Aragorn will not die in vain.(Put her crown on her head)

3 weeks later she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with black hair and named her Luna.


End file.
